


You Cannot Love The Devil

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: Behind The Mask Is A Man [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, F/M, The Mask Of Hell's Kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out my one of my closest friends, Matt Murdock, was The Mask in Hell's Kitchen, I start to question everything about him, doing research, and eventually getting entangled up in the danger he chases after. As I follow him going to one of his adventures, unknowingly, one time, I get caught and my life flashes before my eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cannot Love The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE WTF!  
> I POSTED THIS BEFORE I EVEN FINISHED WRITING IT. UGHHHHHHH
> 
> IF YOU READ IT BEFORE, READ. IT. AGAIN.
> 
> I. AM. SORRY. *INSERT LOTS OF FRUSTRARION HERE*

I was tired from all the resisting and decided to give up and sit on the a dirty floor. I had duct tape over my lips and around my wrists, securing a thick black pole in between my back and my hands. I was crying out of fear and panting. My fuchsia colored button-up had lost two of its buttons and my black pencil skirt was covered in mud. Thankfully, my over-priced black pumps were still intact.  
I knew that my hair was all messed up and looked absolutely horrendous as these big men had fun pulling on it. But I knew I did not want to think about how bad my face looked with all the running make-up on it.

The men here were wearing dark clothes and were equipped with multiple firearms. They had found me wandering by their neighborhood as I followed Matt, and now I'm their prisoner but from what I know about men like them, they don't treat girls like prisoners, they treat them like... play toys.

Stupid little girl, always nosing around in everyone's business. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He told me not to meddle, he warned me of the consequences, he warned me of the danger but all I said was "No Matty, I can help. I'm careful. I mean, when was the last time I actually got in trouble" feeling ever so clever.

I deserved this, for being so reckless, so headstrong, so... **me.**

 

A man who looked absolutely repulsive had walked towards me with bad intentions in his eyes. He then started to move chuckle and stretched out his arm to touch my face. I jerked away and knit my eyebrows as I looked at him. "Don't be afraid little girl. I won't hurt you... yet." 

His remark made me scream as he held onto my chin. I started to feel tears of pain fall from my eyes as the man was really into pulling my hair. I was fighting back, but not really considering I couldn't, kicking them wherever with the heal of my pump. This did not hurt them in the slightest though.

 

Stupid inhumane sickos.

 

My muffled screams were not as loud as I'd hope it would be, I don't even think the men by the far corner of the room could hear them no matter how hard I scream. This made my heart sink in dismay as I realized I would not be heard by anyone who wandered by these parts, if they were as stupid as me to do so.

Then all of a sudden, the lights went out and I screamed even louder. I choked on my breath and started to cough through the tape. My throat was hurting and I felt that my wrists were bruised because of how hard I tried to get out of the binds. I thought this was it. I was going to leave the earth like this, all because I was stupid enough to think I could take care of myself and help Matt with whatever he was going to do.

I then started to hear bullets being fired, men screaming, things being thrown, things being broken, and threats being shouted.  
All at once, I felt my life flash before my eyes. I was so sure that this was really it, a stray bullet would've hit me and done the job. And to think, I could've avoided this entire event if I had listened to the warnings, but no, I just had to dive in with the sharks.

Just as my tears kept rolling on my face, the lights went back on. Oh goodness, why didn't they just kill me? Did they still have to degrade me? I heard footsteps come closer to me from behind and I started to panic again. I felt someone touch the side of my face and I flinched and started to struggle out of my binds once more. I was screaming through the duct tape but the person had done something odd. He caringly squeezed my shoulder and walked in front of me.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's me, it's me. I'm going to take you home." he said removing the mask he was wearing, stuffing it in his back pocket, and wiping a tear off of my face.

Matt had saved me, I would live another day. He then gently removed the tape that was over my lips, went behind me to unwrap the tape on my wrist, and I sighed and started to explain myself.

 

"Matty, I'm so sorry. I-I thought I could help you. I thought I was being careful but they found me. They- I'm sorry I brought you so much trouble. I just-just-- I thought that I was doing-doing you good. I just-- I am so sorry. I--" he sushed me by going in front of me again and placing his hands on the sides of my face.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. You meant no harm. We'll get through this." he said pulling me up, so I could stand.

It was hard for me to gain my balance though, as my shoes were so high. I held on to his shoulder and kicked my pumps off, not bothering to pick them up. We started to walk away but Matt stopped.

"What about your shoes? Aren't those the awfully expensive ones you always complain about?"  
I chuckled softly at what he said. True, Matty could not see, but he always knew, somehow, everything a person who could not see shouldn't.  
"It's okay, they're over-priced and I'm over it."  
He didn't like that answer though. He grunted then broke away from me to get my pumps. Once he did, we started to walk home.

 

My decisions today all seem very unwise. Because of me wanting to walk barefoot, the sole of my feet were got cut awfully bloody because I had stepped on shards of broken glass. I didn't wince or react to that verbally though, because part of me knew I deserved this for being so foolish, and the other part of me knew Matt would've carried me all the way home and I, however, did not deserve that.

But me being me, I eventually let a pained sound leave my lips and it's all it took for Matt to notice it. "Are you alright." he asked, well, not really because he already knew the answer to that.  
"I just got kidnapped and was almost killed and/or raped. No, I'm not alright." the smart-ass side of me answered though I knew he wasn't addressing that.  
"Your feet are bleeding."  
"Oh, that? It's no big deal. I can barely feel any--" but I did not finish my sentence because I suddenly stepped on a rock and shrieked in pain, startling a cat, causing it to run away in terror.

"You do know that I can tell if you're lying to me by listening to your pulse, right? Nonetheless, I don't have to listen to it now to know that you're lying." Matt said, ceasing to walk. He then, without warning, carried me bridal-style like I weighed nothing, and I let a high-pitched shout leave my lips because of his actions. I hurriedly wrapped my arm around his shoulders and sighed. He laughed at that and continued to walk through the dark street.

 

"How are you carrying me and holding my shoes at the same time, Matty?" I ask, knitting my brows. He laughed once more and simply shrugged.

We almost made our way into a busy street and I looked at Matt's bare face and realized something. "Matt! You're not wearing your mask!" I whisper-yelled. He then took a right turn, making us wind up in a dark alley.

"It's alright. I'm just a man who's carrying a woman to my apartment. Nothing too conspicuous about that." he sat with a soft, reassuring smile.

 

After a while of him walking through the dark streets, I  told him to stop because I did not want to burden him with my weight and did not want to be carried, at least, not like this.  
"Don't be a stubborn, little girl. How do you suppose you'll get around then, huh?" he asked with an annoyed tone.  
"Piggy. Back. Ride." I replied simply, yet pressingly.  
He sighed then put me down. I saw he was still holding my pumps and I looked at him in confusion. How'd he do that? Pushing that thought aside, I then walked behind him and pulled my skirt up.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, his very toned shoulders then placed my left thigh by his waist, making him hold on to it with his large, warm hand.  
"Aren't you wearing a skirt? Doesn't that complicate this?" he asked, making me roll my eyes. How does he know those things? Curse him and his intuition.

I huffed then jumped, placing my other thigh on his waist then wrapped my arms on around him, getting my pumps from him before as I did. "No, not at all."

 

"Liar." he said holding on to my other thigh, making me laugh loudly.

 

We got to his apartment quickly, and he hadn't put me down, though we were already inside and I tried to get off of him. Instead, he put me down when we had got close enough to his couch. Once I got down, I instantly sat on the couch and sighed in relief, relief that I didn't need to walk at all. I sat down with my back against the right arm rest of the couch and my feet resting on the couch.

"Barely feel anything, huh?" he said catching me off guard, walking off to get something.

I didn't say anything in reply, I just stayed seated and remembered how scared I actually was. I felt thankful to have been saved by my friend Matty but felt absolutely stupid because I had to be saved by my friend Matty.  
He came back with a kit and started to work on the wounds of my feet, specifically on my left foot first, resting them on his thighs as he sat down. Whatever it was he put, it stung and made me flinch and jerk my foot away.

"I'm sorry, but we have to disinfect it, or else it'll be, well, infected."  
"I know- I'm sorry- I- I just- I was not expecting it too hurt _that_ bad." I replied feeling guilty, placing my foot back where it was before.  
"You shouldn't do this again for whatever reason, you can get sick from merely walking on the streets barefoot, and that's not even counting the fact you have cuts on yours." Matt reprimanded.  
I simply nodded at this but then realized he couldn't possibly have known that. "Sorry, I uh, just nodded."  
"I figured. You have always been insensitive like that."  
"Oh my goodness Matty, I don't mean to be. Honestly! It's just, just... the way you move. I keep forgetting you're... you." I say sighing. We had been friend for goodness knows how long and yet I always seem to do things like that. Nod, or shrug, or point, or whatever it is he cannot see.

 

"Wait a minute, you liar, you _can_ see, kind of. _The world's on fire._ You just want to make me feel bad, you bully!" I said remembered what he said to me.  
"Damn, you caught me." he said laughing.

I joined in with the laughter but it was cut short by a ringtone. It was Matt's and it sounded,  _Foggy, Foggy, Foggy, Foggy,_ until it faded away. He hadn't told Foggy about this yet, him being the mask, nor Karen.  
This made me feel privileged yet guilty.

I looked at him and removed my feet off of his thighs. I then placed my cold, and kind of sweaty hands on his face. He didn't mind this though because he had gotten to me doing this. "You know for a person who can see, you touch my face as if you cannot." he said softly, not really meaning something else by it.

I studied his face and moved closer to be able to really take in the details. He was beautiful, but I never really told him that because he wouldn't care in the very least. I had asked him before what he thought I looked like and he told me it didn't matter because he knew that since I was beautiful on the inside, I'd look just the same on the outside.

Sweet as that was, I still wondered how he thought I looked and occasionally pressed him about him.

 

As I continued to look at his beautiful face, I felt myself looking intently at his lips. His lips that stood out from his rugged face. His lips that looked so soft. His lips that seemed so easy to kiss right now.

Do you think he'd mind if I did? Do you think he'd kiss me back?

I then didn't care, I just wanted to feel his lips on mine. So I leaned in and pressed mine on his and did so with passion. He let me do this for a brief six seconds but then pulled away, and stood up.

"What are you doing?" he asked raising his voice a bit, but he was calm.  
I looked at him, feeling my cheeks heat up and stuttered, saying whatever my mouth wanted to. "I--I just,"  
"Well you just can't, you can't just do that." he spat out with a huff of anger.

What have I done? I ruined everything. I ruined our old friendship. All those years of cultivating a relationship, wasted in seconds. Wasted, all because I wanted to know how his lips felt. Because I wanted to do something, so I did. Because I am compulsive and like to do what I want.

"Stay for the night but when you wake up, leave." he said to me, walking away, heading for his bedroom. "Don't show up at work tomorrow, stay at your apartment and get some rest."

I knit my brows and felt a tear roll down my cheek. "All that because I kissed you?" I bit my lower lip and snuffled. "Is that how you have felt about me all this time? You were waiting for a moment to throw me out and make it seem like it's for my own good?"

This made him stop walking  but did not turn around, "Yes."

 

My breath hitched as I sucked air in. "I-I don't believe you. You're lying."

He chuckled dryly and asked me if I could hear his pulse in order to tell he's lying, but I said nothing. "Did you just nod your head insensitively again?"

"Why are you suddenly so cold?"

"Why? Because you kissed me!" he shouted turning to me.

I jolted back a bit, not expecting him to suddenly shout.

"Because... you cannot love the devil." he said turning away. "I won't let you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll make a next chapter but, you know, if you'd like me to make one, please say so.  
> Thank you for reading. Love ya. Xx


End file.
